ECM (Label)
Catalogue= Cat.-Nos. 1000-1999 * 1001 - '''Mal Waldron Trio''' - '''''Free At Last''''', ℗ 1969, Recorded November 24, 1969 at Tonstudio Bauer, Ludwigsburg, Engineer: Kurt Rapp, Produced by "Manfred Scheffnfr + Jazz by Post" (LP: ECM 1001; reissue on CD: ECM 1001) [http://www.ecmrecords.com/Catalogue/ECM/1000/1001.php ECM], [http://ecmreviews.com/2010/02/11/free-at-last/ Between Sound & Space, 11.2.2010], 18.12.2014 ECM 1001 - free-at-last-original1.jpg|''Original cover'' ECM 1001 - free-at-last2.jpg|''CD cover'' :Released in Japan as UCCE-3001 and UCCE-9080 and UCCE-9200, EAN: 0042283133228 * 1002 - '''''Just Music''''' (LP) * 1120 - '''Bill Connors''' - '''''Of Mist And Melting''''' (LP, 1978; CD: ECM 1120 /847 324-2, 1990) [http://www.discogs.com/Bill-Connors-Of-Mist-And-Melting/master/108092 Discogs], 5.1.2015 ECM 1120.jpg ECM 1120 - L.jpg * 1211/12 - '''''The Art Ensemble Of Chicago - Urban Bushmen''''', 1982 (2CD: ECM 1211/12 / 829 394-2) ECM 2111-12.jpg ECM 2111-12 - L1.jpg ECM 2111-12 - L2.jpg :"Recorded at a 1980 concert in Munich, Urban Bushmen not only provides an excellent summation of the Art Ensemble of Chicago's work since 1966, but also substantiates the group's reputation for putting on intense and inspired shows. The album centers around three extended pieces: reed player Joseph Jarmen's "Theme for SCO," the group's "Urban Magic," and reed player Roscoe Mitchell's "Uncle." Over the course of these multi-part "suites," the group effectively blurs the lines between jazz and free jazz, deftly working through New Orleans' marches, turbulent hard bop, highlife/reggae rhythms, and minimalist sound sculptures; while Jarmen, Mitchell, and trumpeter Lester Bowie come up with consistently varied and surprising solo/tandem contributions, drummer Don Moye and bassist Malachi Favors expand the sound with an array of percussion effects and humorous interjections (sirens, car horns, megaphone rants). Moye and Favors are also featured on the percussion vehicles "Promenade: Cote Bamako I & II," "Bush Magic," and "Sun Preconditions II." The set is balanced out by melancholic and sweet ballads by Bowie and Mitchell ("New York Is Full of Lonely People" and "Peter and Judith," respectively). This is one of the Art Ensemble's best recordings, but due to its intense breadth it might not be an ideal first purchase for newcomers. The best entry point into the group's catalog would be a studio record like Nice Guys (1978) or Third Decade (1984)."[http://www.allmusic.com/album/urban-bushmen-mw0000193756 All Music], 7.12.2014 [http://www.discogs.com/Art-Ensemble-Of-Chicago-Urban-Bushmen/master/81798 Discogs], 7.12.2014 * 1294 - '''Jan Garbarek''' - '''''It's Ok To Listen To The Grey Voice''''' (CD: ECM 1294) ECM 1294.jpg ECM 1294 - L.jpg * 1419 - '''Jan Garbarek''' - '''''I Took Up The Runes''''' (CD: ECM 1419) ECM 1419.jpg ECM 1419 -L.jpg * 1442 - '''Jan Garbarek''' - '''''Ragas and Sagas''''' (CD: ECM 1442) ECM 1442.jpg ECM 1442 - L.jpg *1475 - '''Miroslav Vitous, Jan Garbarek''' - '''''Atmos''''' (CD: ECM 1475, 513 373-2), 1993 ECM 1475.jpg ECM 1475 - L.jpg * ECM 1503 - '''Ketil Bjornstad''' - '''''Water Stories''''' (CD: ECM 1503, 1993) ECM 1503.jpg * ECM 1515 - '''''Jan Garbarek, Anouar Brahem, Shaukat Hussain - Madar''''' (CD: ECM 1515) ECM 1515.jpg ECM 1515 - L.jpg * ECM 1597 - '''''Maneri/Morris/Maneri - Three Men Walking''''' (CD: ECM 1597 /531 023-2) ECM 1597.jpg * ECM 1633 - '''Ketil Bjørnstad, Jon Christensen, Terje Rypdal, David Darling''' - '''''The Sea II''''' (CD: ECM 1633, 1998) ECM 1633.jpg * ECM 1609 - '''Paul Bley / Evan Parker / Barre Phillips''' - '''''Sankt Gerold Variations 1-12''''' (CD: ECM 1609 / 157 899-2, 2000) [http://www.discogs.com/Paul-Bley-Evan-Parker-Barre-Phillips-Sankt-Gerold-Variations/master/260332 Discogs], 17.1.2015 ECM 1609.jpg ECM 1609 - 157 899-2 - L.jpg * 1661 - '''''Joe Maneri, Mat Maneri - Blessed''''' (CD: ECM 1661 / 557365-2) ECM 1661.jpg * 1685 - '''''Jan Garbarek - Rites''''' (2CD: ECM 1685/86) ECM 1685-86.jpg ECM 1685-86 - L.jpg ECM 1686 - L.jpg * 1719 - '''''Mat Maneri - Trinity''''' (CD: ECM 1719 /543 444-2) ECM 1719.jpg * 1758 - '''''Dave Holland Quartet - Not For Nothin'''''' [http://www.discogs.com/Dave-Holland-Quintet-Not-For-Nothin/master/435584 Discogs], 29.10.2014 ECM 1758.jpg | CD: ECM 1758 / Universal 014 004-2 Cat.-Nos. 2000 ff. * 2309 - '''''Konstantia Gourzi: Music for piano and string quartet''''' (ECM New Series) ECM 2309.jpg :"Athens-born and Munich-based composer Konstantia Gourzi makes her ECM New Series label debut. “What historical voices commingle in the current idiom of a composer whose cultural roots lie in the birthplace of rhetoric, but who emigrated to take a musical apprenticeship in European constructivism?” asks Ingrid Allwardt in the liner notes. “What wordless airs, echoes of past ages, thread their way into the present day of her instrumental songs?” Music for piano and string quartet, supplies the answers. With the exception of the early „noch fürcht’ ich”, composed in 1993, all the music is of recent vintage. It includes a number of piano miniatures, pieces dedicated to Lachenmann, Kurtág, Raue, Abbado, Barenboim and Rexroth, two string quartets, and works for string quartet and piano. Pianist Lorenda Ramou and the Ensemble Coriolis deliver committed performances. The album was recorded in Munich’s Himmelfahrtskirche in 2012, and produced by Manfred Eicher." [http://ecmrecords.com/Catalogue/New_Series/2300/2309.php ECM Records], 15.10.2014 * 2344 - '''''Kate Moore - Dances and Canons - Saskia Lankhoorn''''' (CD, 24-96 DL: ECM New Series) ECM 2344.jpg "Dances and Canons is the debut ECM recording of both composer Kate Moore and pianist Saskia Langhoorn. Moore was born in England in 1979 and lives now in the Netherlands (where she studied with Louis Andriessen). However, it is Australia, where she grew up, which has left the strongest impression on her creative imagination, its teeming natural soundscapes transmuted in her music of hypnotically-swarming pulse patterns and shifting, layered planes of sound. In Dutch pianist Lankhoorn (also born 1979), Moore has a dedicated and resourceful interpreter. “It’s impossible to listen to this music,” writes George Miller in the liner note, “and not wonder about the enormous technical demands it makes of the performer.” Moore and Lankhoorn have collaborated regularly since 2003. As well as compositions for solo piano, the programme includes pieces for two pianos, four pianos and multiple pianos, realized in the Auditorio svizzera, Lugano, with Manfred Eicher as producer." [http://ecmrecords.com/Catalogue/New_Series/2300/2344.php ECM Records], 15.10.2014 * 2386 - '''''David Virelles: Mbókò - Sacred Music for Piano, Two Basses, Drum Set and Biankoméko Abakuá''''' :"With Mbókò, pianist-composer David Virelles – based now in New York but born and bred in Cuba – has taken the folkloric rhythms of Afro-Cuban religious ritual and transmuted them into a 21st-century music resonating with mystery and meaning. The main title, Mbókò, can mean “fundament” or “sugar cane” or “The Voice,” not the human voice but The Voice that is believed in Abakuá culture to be the voice of a spirit, or spirits. Sound is an element revered in this culture, and that idea – the worship of sound itself – was a shaping force in the performances of Virelles’ compositions on Mbókò. The album’s subtitle – “Sacred Music for Piano, Two Basses, Drum Set and Biankoméko Abakuá” – indicates both the ritualistic intent of the 10 pieces and their sound, with piano as lead voice alongside dual bass drone and the polyrhythmic percussion of a traditional trap set and the all-important four-drum biankoméko kit, manned by Román Díaz. Virelles has tapped into a musical impulse that is simultaneously ancient and modern, communal and personal, meditative and propulsive. Mbókò casts a spell." [http://ecmrecords.com/Catalogue/ECM/2300/2386.php ECM Records], 15.10.2014 * 2400 - '''''Marcin Wasilewski Trio w/ Joakim Milder: Spark Of Life''''' :"The fourth ECM album for the Wasilewski Trio adds a special guest, the lyrical Swedish saxophonist Joakim Milder, whom the Poles came to know through performances with Tomasz Stanko’s Litania project. Amongst other affinities, the players share a love of Krzyzstof Komeda’s music, and Komeda’s “Sleep Safe and Warm” theme, written for Polanski’s Rosemary’s Baby makes a reappearance here. As ever, the Wasilewski group balances original material – intensely melodic new tunes by Marcin (including two variations of the beautiful title track) – with a daring range of covers, embracing Herbie Hancock, the Police’s “Message In A Bottle” and Slawomir Kurkiewicz’s arrangement of a composition by Grazyna Bacewicz, and reinforces its status as one of the most resourceful groups around. This is the trio’s second ECM appearance this year, following on from sterling work as Jacob Young’s rhythm section on Forever Young. Spark of Life was recorded in Lugano in March 2014, and produced by Manfred Eicher." [http://ecmrecords.com/Catalogue/ECM/2400/2400.php ECM Records], 15.10.2014 Works (CD series released 1984/1985) * '''''Jan Garbarek''''' (CD: ECM /PolyGram 823 266-2) [http://www.discogs.com/Jan-Garbarek-Works/master/108089 Discogs], 6.1.2015 ECM 823 266-2.jpg ECM 823 266-2 - L.jpg =References